


Diligence

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, General au, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rhys as Jack's PA, Rhys is less of a fanboy and more or a smart ass, won't stop Jack from trying to woo him though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Reposting from my tumblr so this is probably familiar :) Jack is nothing short of persistent in trying to get Rhys to marry him, keeping count of every time he asks. Rhys frankly ain't impressed by the lengths Jack goes, and he's a little smart ass about Jack's efforts as well until the dumbass CEO figures out what he really wants.This is part of my Seven Heavenly Virtues series, listed in my Masterlist archive post on my tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to get this fic up here for ages and ages. Repost from my tumblr [here](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/144243858870/diligence). 
> 
> There’s so many opposites to the 7 deadly sins (which I've also done a thing for, again, found on my tumblr masterlist) that I went with one of the general themes of each “virtue” on wikipedia lol.
> 
>  
> 
> _Diligence- persistence, fortitude, effort, ethics rectitude_

“Come on, pumpkin.”

“No.”

“Marry me.”

“No thanks.”

Jack huffed with a frown. “Do you know how many times I’ve asked you now?”

“Nope,” Rhys said, popping the ‘p’ without a care as he was typing away while Jack hung around his desk.

“Fifty-seven times,” the CEO told him. Rhys half-listened, answering messages and emails about tomorrow’s scheduled meetings. “Fifty-seven.”

“That so?” Rhys commented, humoring the man.

“Fifty. _Seven_ ,” Jack repeated. Rhys huffed and deleted something he’d been typing, checking with some written notes before re-typing with a satisfied smile. “Why won’t you marry me?”

“Not interested,” Rhys replied as he sent the email and went on to the next.

“I’m Handsome Jack.”

“I know that.”

“You’re obsessed with me. I’ve seen your room,” Jack stated.

“No argument here,” Rhys told him as he mouthed words he quickly read and then scheduled a meeting for after lunch the next day.

“I’ve been blowing you every night for the past week. _And_ I let you top.”

A wry grin took Rhys’ face as he concentrated on his tasks. “It’s been a fun week.”

Jack made an annoyed noise. “I’m the most powerful man in the friggin’ _galaxy_ , I’m richer than _God_ , and I _know_ you’ve never been fucked by better. So marry me.”

“I’d agree with all that,” Rhys told him dismissively with a smirk, sending his last message before reclining back in his chair to observe the older man.

“Then what’s the problem? Marry me.” Rhys just raised a brow at him and Jack placed both hands palm-down to loom over the desk. “Marry me, baby.”

“What’s the count _now_?” Rhys asked with an amused smirk, and he wasn’t sure which was amusing him more: teasing the man or that Jack was so adamant about it.

“Sixty,” Jack told him. “Sixty times. Just–”

“Maybe try a hundred, Jack,” Rhys told him, smug as hell as he slowly moved back and forth in his chair.

The older man raised a brow. “If I asked you one-hu–”

“Nope,” Rhys said with one shake of his head, close lipped smile.

Jack threw up his hands in frustration, starting pacing before Rhys’ desk. “What the hell, pumpkin? What do I have to do? You want a fancy space station of your own? A diamond pony? A golden cockring?” That earned him a snort. “Marry me.”

“Sixty-one,” Rhys said with a cheeky smirk.

Jack made an aggravated noise. “I can give you _anything_ in the galaxy. No one else can offer you that.”

“That’s pretty true.”

“You want a planet?”

“Not particularly.”

“What the _hell_ , Rhysie?? I should airlock your ass.”

“Go for it,” Rhys challenged with nonchalance, getting a death glare from Jack before the CEO left the office in an angry huff.

–

“Marry me.”

“I asked what you wanted for _lunch_ , Jack.”

“You. Marry me.”

Rhys just snorted. “Chicken Caesar then.”

–

“Robotics wants another grant. It’s for…” Rhys scrolled through his memos, “Weapons. Should I approve it then?”

“Yeah tell ‘em yes.”

“Consider it done,” Rhys said as he efficiently typed away.

“Now tell _me_ yes.”

“Hm?”

“Marry me.”

Rhys rolled his eyes as Jack got up from his desk to wrap arms around the younger man from behind. “Stop making things hard.”

“ _You’re_ making things ha–”

“Quit it,” Rhys said with a smirk. “Medical has something they want to meet about as well…”

–

“Fuck _yessss_ Jack, _harder_! Jack please please _please_!” Rhys cried out as Jack slammed into him, the older man quickly jerking him off while he was coming hard across Jack’s expensive sheets.

The older man groaned as he found his own end inside his hot little PA, Rhys’ body clenching around his cock. Jack pulled out and they collapsed together onto the clean side of the sheets.

Jack kissed across his throat and jaw as they both caught their breath. Rhys dragged a hand through Jack’s hair, chuckling with the endorphins flowing through him. They had needed that.

“Again?” Jack asked as he nibbled the younger man’s ear. It got a laugh out of Rhys.

“After _that_?”

“I love my cock in you, baby, what can I say?” Rhys just snorted. “Marry me, honey.”

“Was that supposed to be an audition?” Rhys laughed as he kissed the older man.

“Come _oooon_. This cock for the rest of forever? Good stuff right?”

“What’s your count at now?”

Jack put his forehead to the younger man’s shoulder with an annoyed noise. “Ninety-three.”

Rhys chuckled. “I can’t believe you’re still keeping count.”

“Marry me and I won’t have to.”

Condescending laughter met Jack’s ears, and Rhys stroked his back while Jack frowned. “Kiss me and let’s get some sleep,” Rhys told him dismissively.

–

Jack didn’t consider himself a man of much patience, but he’d asked Rhys to marry him now one-hundred and thirty-four times. And the PA just dismissed it.

Jack couldn’t think of anything else to get the man to marry him aside of signing Hyperion over to him. Rhys’ eyes had widened considerably at that suggestion but told him Jack couldn’t pay him enough to have to deal with even more shit aside from his daily workload.

The younger man’s refusals were driving him _nuts_.

“Rhys… Rhysie… Sugarpie, buttercup, babycakes… Just _tell_ me. What do I have to do?” Jack asked desperately, again looming over Rhys’ desk. “What do you _want_? Tell me.”

“I don’t want anything, Jack,” Rhys replied.

“That’s a lie,” Jack ground out as he stood up straight and started pacing again. “I’ve offered you _everything_. Literally everything. _And_ all this,” Jack motioned to himself, “and you don’t want me. Why don’t you want me?”

Rhys sighed. The man was clearly at the end of his rope. “I never said I didn’t want you, Jack.”

“You obviously don’t,” the CEO told him as he still paced, shooting Rhys looks as he moved. “You won’t marry me, you won’t move in with me, you don’t want _anything_ I’ve offered… You don’t even love me a _smidge_ as much as I do you and I’m offering you the _galaxy_ , but you won’t give me shit. Why?”

Jack continued pacing and muttering, missing the younger man standing from his seat and coming to stop him wearing the tread in the floor. Rhys took his shoulders as the man dourly looked into his mismatched eyes, and Jack clasped hands on the younger man’s forearms to frown at him.

“Back up,” Rhys told him, kneading his shoulders. “What did you say?”

“About you being a mean little shit and why do I want to marry something like that?” the older man repeated his mutterings petulantly.

Rhys rolled his eyes, squeezing the CEO. “Before that.”

“What? That you won’t give me a damn inch when I’m giving you a mile?”

“…you love me?”

Jack immediately stopped in realization, looked at the younger man all cagey, and Rhys could see the sides of his mask flushing red as his eyes widened.

“Do you love me, Jack?” Rhys asked smugly, a genuine smile on his face. Jack’s hands tightened on Rhys’ arms but he didn’t reply, mouth definitely snapped shut. “You wouldn’t shut up about asking me to marry you for nearly three months and _now_ you’ve got nothing to say?” Rhys wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, bumping their foreheads together, and the older man settled his hands about Rhys’ waist. “Say you love me,” Rhys gently coaxed, a warm smile on his face as he played with the nape of Jack’s neck.

“…Are you telling me…” Jack’s arms tightened around him, “that you’ve been waiting on _that_ –”

“You never shut up about yourself,” Rhys interrupted, pressing a kiss to his lips and unable to wipe the smile off his face. “About how damn great you are and why you’re a catch and how the planets aligned to create your cock–” Jack snorted at that, “–and you’ve never _once_ said how you feel about _me_.”

“Rhysie… _Sweetheart_ …” Jack began with forced patience, voice restrained, “why didn’t you just tell me that’s what you wanted to hear? You little shit.”

The younger man kissed him again, and Jack returned it with a growl, holding him tightly against him. “I don’t want to hear meaningless _words_ , Jack. I wanted to know you meant it.” The CEO made an annoyed noise and Rhys only smirked. “You would say anything to get your way.”

“…I’m going to spank you proper for what you’ve put me through,” Jack promised. “What do you think about that?”

“Is that _really_ the question you want to ask me right now?”

Jack frowned, tempted to tell his smart-ass PA that he’d reconsidered. But he wanted it so bad he didn’t waste a moment. The smile he got from the younger man was worth it all. “Marry me.”

“Alright.”

Jack kissed him hard, and it was full of so many unspoken emotions it stole Rhys’ breath and made his heart skip a beat. “You put me through bullshit for too long, pumpkin.”

“And you’ve signed up for a whole lot more,” the younger man said with a happy smile. “Can I move in?”

“Really?”

“And can I have that golden cockring?”

“It’s going to be your wedding band if you don’t shut that smart mouth, sugar.”

Rhys grinned and chose kissing Jack over silence. The CEO gave his ass a firm smack that only made him chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a 7 Deadly Sins and a 7 Heavenly Virtues theme (themes?) several months back. They're all finished, and linked on my tumblr masterlist archive :) More of my work is there than hosted here. 
> 
> But I haven't put anything up here in a while and i'm worried about my writing ability and also i'm a slut for comments so this guy got stuck here hehe.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [fic masterlist](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


End file.
